Well Aren't You Mad
by WickedLittleThing
Summary: Inspired by Tim Burton's upcoming Alice in Wonderland film, but is also mixed with some of the original Disney film. Alice seeks help from the Mad Hatter to return home, but what if he doesn't want her to leave? - Alice/Hatter - Rated M for later Chapter
1. A Little Rest

.:.:Authors Corner:.:.

Alright, so My friend and I are doing an Alice x Mad Hatter Cosplay, and we decided that a fanfic was needed for our own entertainment... You could say that this is a lovely gift for My Mad Hatter~! That's right, this is for you Dynexys!!

Now, keep in mind that this is only rated M for some Sexual acts, but namely, it's to save my own ass in case I put something in here that'll end up making someone go on about how "there's M content, and it's only rated T!!!!!!!!!!!!!"... So if there isn't much M content, then just keep in mind that that's the reason...

So obviously I am branching out from my regular OC pairing fics, which is actually quite refreshing, because to be quite honest, I get rather tired of Kylaxie, Noemi, and Kanie sometimes... I'm also branching out from my regular Kindgdom Hearts obsession~!!!!! Yay me~!!!!!!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and if you don't... well... It's not for you personally is it? I didn't think so... Either way, if you think that there is something that should be added, removed, or altered in _Any_ way, than let me know and I will happilly make that change somewhere along the way.

One last thing... Keep in mind, that this was originally inspired by Tim Burtons upcoming Alice in Wonderland film with Johnny Depp, but I will be using pieces of the Disney version every now and then. Like now for example~!! *Points to first Paragraph*

***************

"No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room!" echoed as both the Mad Hatter and the March Hare came running down the long table towards her. Upon stating that there was in fact plenty of room, Alice was then bombarded with comments on how rude she was. Apologizing profusely, she couldn't help but wish to compliment the two before her on their lovely singing which was greatly appreciated. Holding the cup of tea she had just received, daintily in her hands, she stared down at the steaming contents before taking a sip.

"Now my dear, where exactly are you going?" The Mad Hatter asked with a crooked grin as he sipped at his tea.

"Well, I'm trying to go home." She stated with a sigh as she placed her cup on it's saucer, "I've been wandering around here for hours and I have no idea where to go." She muttered as she figeted slightly, "I was looking for a white rabbit when I ran into this cat, and..." She stopped as she noticed the look she was getting from the man across the table, "I was told to find the Mad Hatter." She stated simply as she shrugged.

"The Mad Hatter you say?" He grinned as he rose to his feet, leaving his tea cup on the table as he did so.

"Yes, do you know him?" She asked eagerly.

"Why I should hope I do." He chuckled earning himself an odd look, "For I am the Mad Hatter my dear, and I am at your service." He nodded with a bow, taking off his hat as he did so to reveal even more of his extravagantly orange hair.

"Oh well that's just wonderful!" Alice cheered as she bounced happilly in her chair, "I'm so glad I've found you!" She said cheerfully, "Can you help me get home?" She asked with wide eyes and a wide grin almost splitting her face in half.

"I most certainly can!" The man replied in an equally cheerful manner, "But..." He muttered as he seemed to deflate.

"But... But what...?"

"But it is far to late to be doing anymore traveling." He grinned with a nod.

"What are you talking about, I need to get home!" She shouted as tears welled up in my eyes, "I'm homesick, and I don't want to be here any longer!" She added as she began to shake.

Staring at the girl wondering how he could just stand there as she looked so pathetic. With a sigh, he stepped up onto his chair, and with two steps across the table he hopped down to stand at her side. Knealing beside her seat, he could only wonder how to go about fixing this. It was cruel to make her wait any longer, but by the time they set out to find her way back home, it would already be dark and they would get lost for sure. The Mad Hatter was as useful as a wet mop when it came to comforting anybody, let alone a young woman... Placing an arm around her shoulder, he sat there with her a moment until her shaking ceased, and her eyes began to slip shut.

"I think you need some rest." He muttered softly as he rose to his feet, "Come with me Alice." He stated as he turned to walk away, and when he heard no sound from the girl, he glanced back only to see her asleep in her chair. Smiling softly, he moved back to her side. With one swift movement, he had an arm around her shoulders, an arm under her knees, and he straightened himself taking her with him.

"Let's get you to a bed shall we?" He stated even though she was out like a light.

Pushing open a door, he walked inside, Alice still asleep in his arms. Walking across the room, he placed her atop the blankets on the bed. Removing her shoes, he pulled the blankets gently from beneath her. Laying them over her with gentle care, the Mad Hatter stared down at her for a moment.

"How did you even manage to get yourself here?" He asked softly as he brushed the hair from her eyes. With a soft sigh, he turned and walked quickly out of the room, and shut the door quietly behind him.

***************

.:.:Authors Corner:.:.

Alright, so it's rather short, but I really wanted to get the first chapter up, but I'm really fucking tired. You can see my dilemma... Maybe...

So, this is only the introduction, and the chapters will be longer after this, I promise, but for Nex's sake, I wanted to start this for her.

Much Love~!!!!!

Kylaxie~3


	2. Not That Home

.:.:Authors Corner:.:.

Now we have Chapter Two~!!!

I appreciate Reviews like I appreciate having air, so please do comment... It'd make my life, it really would~3

Alright, so I know that the first chapter was short, and I had made a goal to make any following chapters in this story longer than that, so here it goes!!!!!!

***************

Alice woke as the morning light shone through the window burning her eyes. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed her blue eyes as she stretched. She was quite comfortable right where she was, and didn't really want to leave the comfort and confines of the soft, warm, bed. That is until she remembered what had happened the day before, and how she had been away from home far too long. He family would be missing her!

Or at least she hoped they would be...

Jumping out of the bed, she slipped her shoes on, and ran to the door. Pulling it open, she was hit by a delicate smell of Eggs, and Tea. Walking through the halls, she took in the scent every now and then until she found the source. What she found was the Mad Hatter, hair as wild as ever, in nothing but a pair of loose slacks and an open dress shirt as he hovered over a pan of scrambled eggs and a pot of tea.

"You know it only cooks slower if you watch it." Alice commented with a light grin causing the man to jump slightly, and glance over at her with a quirked brow, "Or... That's what my mother always told me anyways." She shrugged with a light chuckle.

The Mad Hatter grinned softly as he straightened himself, and did up his shirt. Tucking it into his pants, he reached over to the counter for his vest.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked glancing over at her as he buttoned up his vest.

"Yes, quite well actually." She nodded with an uncontrolled yawn.

The Mad Hatter hopped up to sit on the counter as he watched the blond girl walk over, and sit down in a chair in the corner of the room. Swinging his bare feet childishly, he began to whistle a little tune causing a grin to form on Alice's features.

"I know that song." she commented with a soft smile, "My mother used to hum it when she was in a good mood." She added clasping her hands in her lap.

"Well it would only make sense that I would be whistling it then my dear, for I myself am in quite a good mood." He stated as he watched Alice intently.

"Are we going to be heading out soon?" She asked curiously as the Hatter dished out the eggs onto two plates.

"Oh of course not." The Mad Hatter shook his head laughing lightly.

"What do you mean... You promised you would take me home today." She said frantically as she rose to her feet, "When are you going to take me home!?" She shouted dropping the mans tea set leaving it to shatter on the floor.

Shrieking, the Mad Hatter cringed at the sight of the tea cup and saucer hitting the wood floor. Shuffling over, he dropped to his knees to pick up the pieces. Rushing them over to the counter, he began a failed attempt at puting them back together.

Alice sighed, guilt washing over her as she watched the man panic over the tea set. Walking over, she placed a hand on his shoulder apologetically, but was swiftly replied to by a firm hand to her cheek. Stumbling backwards, she placed one of her dainty hands over her red cheek, eyes wide. Staring at the Mad Hatter, who still had his back to her as he leaned against the counter, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"And here you made yourself out to be such a gentleman..." She muttered, growling lightly under her breath as she did so, "I thought 'The Mad Hatter' was just something that people called you because of the way you look..." She stated as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh Alice... You'll come to find, I'm quite mad." He replied as he turned to face her, a lopsided grin on his face.

Shuffling from side to side, Alice backed away slowly as he remained standing there as still as the numerous inanimate objects in the room making him seem like just an other piece of furniture. Turnung on her heels, she pushed the door open causing it to slam against the wall behind it. Pounding her feet into the floor, she turned to the stairs, skipping three at a time just to get out of there. Running through the front door, she kept running, not daring to stop. She trusted him, and then this all happened... The fact that she had trusted a talking cat when he told her to go to a man called the Mad Hatter for help made her wonder if she was delusional...

Stopping in her tracks, she fell to her knees. Looking up at the path ahead, she began to cry at how many forks in the road there were, each of them bearing a different name of destination. She didn't have enough time to decide which way, she had to get home now. Nothing was going right for her, and taking that into consideration she decided to go left. She didn't care at this point if she herself was crazy for thinking the way she was. Brushing her thoughts aside she decided to, instead, take the only unlabled path, which really was but was to busy with wanting to get somewhere else to notice. Passing the sign labled 'Queen of Hearts', Alice walked quickly down the long, dark, spiraling path.

***

The Mad Hatter sat in the chair that Alice had been, staring at the tea stain on the floor. He hadn't intended on frightening the poor girl, it was just a natural habit that he couldn't controle. Figeting slightly, he gave up on sitting around and feeling guilty for hitting her, so he hopped to his feat, threw on the remainder of his clothing and his shoes and went off after her.

It wasn't honestly that hard to follow her; Her shoes left noticable imprints in the ground. Coming to the forks in the road, he followed her foot prints before noticing that she had gone to see the queen of Hearts. Eyes wide, he took off into a run just like Alice had. He prayed to god that that woman was to busy consulting with her incompetant husband. He liked Alice's head right were it was, fixated firmly on her neck.

Slowing to a stop, he found the entrance to the Queens garden open. Sighing with a squeek, the man took off into an other run towards the open gates just in time to be stopped by two guards.

"And where do you think you're going Hatter?" One asked with a quirked brow while the other simply stared at him with a firn gaze

"Let me through, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" The Guard asked with a smirk, "What could a Mad Hatter do..." He scoffed causing the second guard to chuckle with him.

The Mad Hatter began to chuckle with them, which only made them laugh harder, before grabbing the second guards staff. With one swift movement, he swung it so that it made contact with the first guards jaw before repeating himself, and doing the same to the second. Throwing the object the the unconscious men, he cringed at the sound of a blood curdling scream.

***

Alice Stood before a tall woman; She was adorned in red, black, and white. She had been looking for someone to ask directions from, and she had just run head first into this busty woman. Now finding herself sitting on the floor in front of her, she noted the crown on the womans head.

"Are you a Queen?" She asked with a wide grin, "I'm terribly sorry, I did not intend on-" She started to apologize but was cut off by the shocked looking woman.

"She talks to much." She stated to a guard, causing Alice's mouth to clamp shut, "Off with her Head!" She shouted before continuing on her way.

"What!?" Alice cried as she got up and ran after the woman, "You can't take off my head, it's not right!" She shouted at the now angry looking woman.

"My Kingdom, My Rules!" The Queen shouted as she turned to face Alice, "You're quite rude, you talk to much, and you judge my authority as Queen!" She practically screemed, "All the more reason for an afternoon beheading..." She snarled as she pushed Alice back, with one hand, into the guard before continuing on her way once more.

"Please, Wait!" Alice shouted, "I beg of you!" She pleaded as she was turned around to face the guard. Pushing him back, she attempted to make a run for it, but he was to quick, and grabbed her hair pulling her back into him once more. She began to scream, and as he placed a blade to her neck, she only screamed louder causing the man to cringe.

***

Running through the maze of a Garden, The Mad Hatter came through a heart shaped archway. The Queen of Heats' silhouette down one end of the wide corridor, and Alice and a guard down the other. A deep growl rising in his throat, he walked quickly down the hall to stop beside the guard and Alice.

"What do you want...?" The Guard asked in an annoyed matter at being interupted.

"That's not yours..." He muttered with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Wh... What...?" The Guard asked completely confused as to what that had to do with anything.

Pulling the mans arm away from Alice's throat, the Hatter slipped an arm around Alice's waist, pulling her away from the man.

"Just what I said... She's not yours." He snarled causing the guard to quirk a brow.

"Look, I'm just following the Queens orders..." He shrugged, "And the Queens orders state that she is to be beheaded." He stated as he reached around the Mad Hatter, and dragging her with him down the hall while two others moved to drag the Hatter in the opposite direction.

"Please, help me!" Alice called out to the Mad Hatter which only caused him to kick and thrash even more than he already was.

"Alice!" He called back just before he was thrown out the large hear shaped double doors onto a long flight of stares. Rolling down a few, he ran back up to the door slamming his fist against the dark red wood.

Heels dragging on the black and white checker tiled flooring, Alice continued to pull back against her captor. Rolling on the floor as she was thrown into a room, she pushed herself up off the floor so that she was sitting on her heels, she stared up at the guard who had a threatening smirk.

"I'm willing to strike a deal with you..." his grin was viscios, and his words malicious.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked hesitantly as she inched away slowly.

"Well it's quite simple." He said, a little too cheerful for the current situation, "You do a favour for us." He stated gesturing to a few other guards, "And we'll let you go, or, we continue with our original intensions." He said with a shrug, "It's as simple as that my dear." He nodded.

"What do I have to do?" She asked causing the 5 men before her to smirk.

"Well you see, the queen rarely allows other women to live anywhere near her kingdom for she fears that she will lose any loyalty from her husband, or any of us." He explained, "So it's not very often that there's a pretty girl walking around here... Even if you didn't exactly walk here." He stated gesturing to the dark windowless room.

"No..." Alice stated without hesitation as she shook her head violently.

The guards sighed, and hung their heads.

"Shame." He muttered before stepping into the room completely, the others closing the door behind him, "I was looking forward to that." He stated before bringing the back of his hand to the side of her face causing her to fall to the floor. Bringing his boot to her stomach numerous times, a cruel grin cracked the center of his face. Lifting her to her feet by her hair, he forced her against a wall so that her back was to him.

Sobbing, Alice clawed at the mans hand with her nails in hopes that he would let her go. He stomach, and her ribs ached; She coughed attempting to catch her breath.

Pulling her head back, just enough, he forced it back against the stone wall with a crack. Chuckling to himself, he couldn't help but lean in so that his face was beside hers.

"You should have chosen your first option Alice..." He muttered in her ear, "You would have gotten out of here in one piece." He murmured before sinking his teeth into her neck drawing a scream from the blond girl.

Shaking, Alice tried as best as she could to push off the wall, but to no avail. She was left to endure his 'playing' for a good hour before he left her to sit in a corner of the room, half conscious, bleeding a fair bit, coughing, and sobbing.

"Throw her out the back..." He ordered one of the other guards before whiping his hands clean, and going on his way.

***

Sitting on the front steps, the Mad Hatter jumped slightly as the front doors opened to reveal the guard that had taken Alice off to god knows where. Jumping to his feet, he went after the guard before he was cut off by the man.

"She's out back waiting for you." He said quickly before slamming the door in his face once more.

Snarling, the Mad Hatter went running as fast as he could to the back of the castle. It was a good five, ten minute run, and he was growing angrier and angrier at how large this place was. Finally turning the final corner, he stopped in his tracks to let his gaze fall upon a beaten and bleeding Alice. Rushing to her side like he had the with the tea set, he knealt beside her. Cupping her face in his hands, he forced her to look up at him.

"Come Alice, let's get you home..." He muttered helping her to her feet.

"You're taking me home now...?" She asked astonished, her voice hoars, and raspy.

"Not that home Alice." He chuckled lightly, and arm around her waist for support, "Come, let's get you cleaned up." He said softly as he took her back the way they had both come.

***************

.:.:Authors Corner:.:.

Yay for chapter two~!!! I love the Mad Hatter, he makes my life ^^

Although I'm feeling that I should feel bad for Alice, I don't because I know it'll only get worse for her... You know now too, but you don't know what happens, so you've still got that glint of hope that it won't be that bad... Silly kids... you shouldn't hope for a walking off in the sunset kind of story from me...

That'll never happen unless I'm being paid :P


	3. Tarrant

~Authors Note

I just want to thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews! I appreciate them all, and I'm so EXTREMELY happy that you all like the story.

Just a quick shout out to a few people who sent me reviews that make me want to write more of this story (Despite the fact that I haven't in an long time… I'm very sorry for that by the way…)

- _**Melanie Swirls**_

- _**Amondra**_

- _**Rosalie Dark Moore**_

I am so very appreciative of your reviews. They made me smile ^^;

As for the rest of you that took the time to review, I'm not saying that I don't appreciate your reviews or that they don't make me happy, it's just that these three managed to have me giggling to myself. The only other person that can do that is my Darling Mad Hatter, and even then it's not very often.

Any who… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

********

The Walk back to the Mad Hatter's domain was a lot shorter that the trip to the Red Queen's Castle. Alice's knees would give out from time to time, and were it not for the Mad Hatter holding her up as they walked, she would have surely hit the ground by now. All she wanted was for all of this to stop; All the throbbing pain, and the whirlwind of emotions. Coming into the clearing that was the Mad Hatter's home, the left the tree line, passed the line of tables, and came up to the crooked front door. Pushing it open, the Mad Hatter scooped Alice up into his arms in one swift movement for the scale up to the second floor. The stares were old, and not all the same height and the last thing that he wanted was to have the poor girl falling, hurting herself further. Coming to the top of the long flight of rickety old stares, he kneed the kitchen doors open. Walking briskly over to the counter, he placed the blond girl down with care, wishing that he had inflicted a little pain on those guards as he saw Alice flinch slightly. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a cloth, running it under the cold water for a moment before wringing it out. Brushing the hair from her face, he placed the cool damp cloth on her forehead, brushing one of her flushed cheeks with the back of his hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, eyes never leaving the girl.

"Like I want to go home." Alice whispered, voice harsh and raspy.

"You are home Alice." He chuckled lightly, removing his hat and placing it on the counter a ways away from her.

"Can I see my mom?" She asked, eyes cracking open a bit revealing blue, yet bloodshot eyes.

"She's not here." The Mad Hatter let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, "You're not out of Wonderland." He stated with a sigh, lifting her hair from her neck to move the cloth from her forehead to the back of her neck.

"Then why would you say I was home!?" Alice shouted, a little more conscious, and not so overheated.

"Can't this be your home too!?" The Mad Hatter retorted as the March Hare came rushing into the room. The two of them stayed there staring the other down.

"Is this a bad time?!" The March Hare asked louder than he intended. That's usually how it was with him, but he really did intend on calming down as long as those two were fighting. The last thing he wanted was for things to get worse, and it be his fault.

"No, this is a perfect time." The Mad Hatter gritted his teeth, hands clenching into fists as they moved to his sides, eyes never leaving Alice.

"She wants to speak with you immediately." The March Hare stated quickly, hands shaking uncontrollably.

Without an word said, the Mad Hatter turned from Alice and began to leave the room. Stopping in the doorway, he cocked his head to the side and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I'll be back shortly, and when I return we'll get you tidied up." He said to the girl with a nod before leaving, going off to go see the White Queen.

Sliding down from the counter, she moved to the window where she could see his departing figure disappearing into the tree line.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked softly, hands gripping the front of her dress lightly.

"Why he's mad of course." The March Hare stated, still standing in the doorway.

"Why?" She asked turning to the Hare.

"Uh- Well- Um…" He was sure there was some sort of confusion, but then again, he was confused regularly so he didn't think much on the matter, "Hats?" He quirked a fury brow, "He does work with Mercury after all, and it does tend to muck up the works a little bit." He chuckled, voice a little higher pitch than he had intended as he twirled his finger by his head.

"Oh." Alice muttered hanging her head, "So he's not angry with me?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course not!" The March Hare waved a hand at the blonde girl, "You of all people should know you're the last person he'd be angry with." The Hare chucked, shaking over to the cupboards where he pulled out an eclectic tea set, "Tea?" He asked holding out a pale blue cup.

Nodding, Alice fidgeted with her dress in her hands, "Yes please." She grinned at the Hare with a nod.

"Tea?" He asked again some time later, holding up an obviously full pot of tea.

Nodding again, Alice followed him to the kitchen table, taking a seat across from him. Taking her cup with a grin, she sipped lightly at it's steaming contents, glancing up at the March Hare from time to time.

"What is your name?" She asked curiously, "I mean, I know you're called the March Hare, but you must have a first name." She stated, head tilting to the side as she grinned at the Hare.

"Y-you want to know my name?" He asked, shock riddled on his face.

"Yes." Alice nodded with a wide grin as she sipped at her tea once more.

Absolutely beaming, the March Hare hopped up onto his chair with an excessively wide grin. Leaning over the table, he took Alice's free hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Thakery." He stated as he continued to shake her hand, "My name is Thakery my dear!" He boasted, absolutely beaming. It had been so long since anyone asked for any names in wonderland that he was sure, he would have forgotten his own eventually.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Thakery." Alice laughed lightly as the Hare shook her hand. Watching him take his seat once more, she smirked lightly at him.

"I was just wondering-"

* * *

The Mad Hatter came slinking out of the woods with his head down. Sometimes, he wondered why she had to have them walk all that way for such silly tasks. Letting out a sigh, he made his way past the line of tables and up to his front door. All he wanted was to have some tea and go to bed. Pushing open his front door, he removed his hat, holding it in his hand as it dangled from his side. Dragging his feat up the curving flight of stares, he stopped at the top with a quirked brow. Staring at the kitchen door, he could hear laughter. Grinning lightly, he moved slowly to the large wooden obstacle, and pushed it open gently as to not draw any attention to himself.

Alice and Thakery sat by one an other laughing and drinking tea as they exchanged stories.

"And that is why the Red Queens head is so big!" The March Hare boasted, nodding profusely.

"Well surely someone must have said something to her." Alice managed to say through her laughter.

"No… No one was brave enough, she was just so _proud_!" The March Hare laughed so hard he slipped to the floor from his seat, only drawing more laughter from Alice. Her sides were cramping from all the laughter, but she just couldn't stop.

Grinning at the scene before him, the Mad Hatter lent against the doorframe quietly.

"You're back!" Thakery finally noticed the Mad Hatter standing the as he rose to his oversized feet. Shaking over to the cupboards, he grabbed an other tea cup and saucer, bringing it back with him to the table.

"Thank you Thakery." The Mad Hatter grinned at his friend, taking a seat beside Alice.

"Well I'm tired." The March Hare boasted, and without an other word, he left.

"Is he always like that?" She asked with a grin as she turned to look up at the Mad Hatter.

"Always." He chuckled, sipping quickly at his tea, "How would you like it if I were to run you some hot water and find you some proper clothes to wear?" He asked, eyes fixed on the table before him, "I had thought about it on the way back." He justified his reasons for offering such a thing.

Nodding, Alice grinned lightly.

"I'd like that." She sipped at the last of her tea before placing it back onto its saucer.

Downing the last of his cups contents, he rose to his feet holding out a hand to the girl, "Shall we?" He asked with a grin as he waited for her confirming hand.

Taking the outstretched appendage, Alice rose to her feet, and followed the Hatter out of the kitchen. Walking alongside him, her hand still held lightly in his, they made there way down the hall outside the kitchen door. Coming to the end of the hall, he let go of her hand and slipped into a room with no lights for a moment before reappearing with some towels for her. Leading her into the bathroom, he began to fiddle with the faucet until he was satisfied with the temperature of the water. Turning to Alice, he nodded.

"Once you're out of your dress, pass it to me and I'll see what I can do with it." He grinned at the girl, gesturing to her that he'd wait outside the door.

Nodding, a light tinge of pink spread across Alice's cheeks. Once the Orange haired man shut the door, she slipped out of the makeshift dress she had on. Walking over to the door with a weary expression, she cracked the door open just enough for her to slip her hand through with the dress.

"Here you go." She muttered lightly, holding the dress around the door for the man.

"Thank you dear." He grinned, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. Taking the dress, he watched as her hand slipped back behind the door before she shut it quickly. Chuckling lightly, he folded the dress over his arms before heading downstairs to his work room.

Shutting off the faucet, Alice lifted a foot over the edge of the claw foot bathtub, dipping her toes into the water. She could have melted, the hot water was so soothing. Slipping all of herself into the water, she watched as her hair floated atop the water around her before sinking in with her. Letting out a content sight, she reached for the wash cloth that the Mad Hatter had given her along with her towels. Running the cloth out of the water and up her arms, she lent back, resting her head on the edge of the tub behind her.

The Mad Hatter sat at his table, snipping and sewing away at the dress she had previously been wearing. Grinning down at the piece before him, he went walking back upstairs, stopping off in his room on the way to the bathroom. Opening one of his drawers, he pulled out a pair of grey pyjamas. He doubted she would want to sleep in a dress for a second night in a row, let alone in nothing. Walking back out into the hall to the washroom, he tapped lightly on the door with his knuckle.

"Alice, how are you doing in there?" He asked gripping the clothes lightly.

"Just about finished." She called back as she wrapped her hair up into one of the towels he'd given her.

"Well, I have some clothes here for you." He informed the girl, "Do you want me to just leave them here outside the door?" He asked, rocking his head from side to side as he waited for a response. He had been fairly calm that afternoon, and it was rather odd to him.

"I'll come get them." She replied as she rose to her feet, drying off one leg and foot after the other before stepping out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around herself, she made her way to the door. Cracking it open slightly, she grinned as the Mad Hatter poked his hand through holding a dress, and a pair of men's pyjamas out for her.

"Thank you Tarrant." She muttered, closing the door once again.

Standing there, eyes wide staring at the floor, the Mad Hatter was stiff as a board. No one ever called him Tarrant, not to mention that most people didn't even know his name. Grinning, he stared at the door for a moment before turning to lean on the wall beside the latter.

"I hope the pyjamas are alright." He called out to the girl, turning his head to stare at the divider between them.

"Yes, thank you." She replied with a grin. They obviously belonged to him since the legs pooled around her heels a bit, and the tips of her middle fingers could _just be seen from to bottoms of the sleeves._

"_I didn't have any night gowns." He stated, "It's not that often that we have women staying here." He shrugged his shoulders, "Ever." He chuckled lightly, turning his head back to the door quickly, pushing himself off the wall so he could stand straight once again._

"_It's fine." She grinned up at the man, damp hair hanging over her shoulders._

"_You're looking much better." He grinned softly._

"_I'm feeling much better." She informed the man with a nod, "Well, better than I could be feeling anyways." She shrugged staring at her toes as the stuck out from the bottom of the pants._

_The Mad Hatter watched her with a sad expression. This was all his fault. If he had just taken her home the first time she'd asked, none of this would have happened to her. Reaching out to the girl, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin atop her head._

"_Um… Hatter?" She asked as she was pulled into the man and held in place._

"_I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." He muttered softly, shutting his eyes, "I should have just taken you home, but I was selfish and then." He stopped before he said too much more._

_Alice was at a loss for words. All she wanted to do was forget all that had happened to her, she didn't even bother to think about how all of it effected him. Dropping the dress to the floor, she slid her hands around his waist, gripping the back of his vest tight in her hands._

_Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Tarrant loosened his grip on the girl._

"_Let's get you to bed." He muttered, pointing down the hall to the room she had stayed in the night before._

_Nodding, Alice picked up the dress and followed close behind him to her room. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, she put the dress on the bedside table. Watching the Mad Hatter as he shut the curtains and turned on the lamp on the second bedside table, Alice couldn't help but smile. She had been so eager to get home that she hadn't even thought about staying a while._

"_So." He nodded, "I'll be just down the hall of you need me." He nodded before leaving the room quickly. Walking down the hall to his room, he shut the door behind him. Removing his vest, he noted that the stitching holding the lace to his sleeves had started to come undone. Removing his shirt, he got comfortable sitting up in his bed, kicking off his shoes as he reached into the drawer beside his bed for a needle and thread. It was going to be a long night…_

_********_

_~Authors Note~_

_Yes, that's right, it's finally here~! I am quite proud of myself, finally getting the third chapter posted and all. I do apologize though for how long it's taken me to get it done…_

_I do realise that the Mad Hatter isn't as… well… Mad as he was in the last two chapters, but it's not like he's absolutely bat shit crazy ALL of the time… Just 99.9 percent of the time. This chapter was that 0.1 percent that he was calm, and, you know what? Come to think of it, looking back at Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, we was actually pretty chills… I take it back, I'm not feeling all that guilty for having him a little mellow this chapter…_

_Quick Note!_

_Personally, if I were the Mad Hatter and Alice were to call me by my first name, I'd be absolutely SMITTEN!!! But again, that's just me._

_Another Quick Note!_

_Thank you again to all who have stuck around and been patient while I took my sweet ass time writing the third chapter~3 I love you all!!!_


	4. Sweet Dreams

~Authors Note~

YAY FOR THE FIRST THREE REVIEWERS~!!!!

-

-

-

I like getting reviews, and you three were on the ball! BRAVO! The three of you get cookies… Or… Well, I can't exactly give them to you, so instead I'll eat them on your behalf and then you can think of yourselves as the fuel for my completing the fifth chapter… YAY YOU~3

I really did like seeing your reviews though, they make me happy ^^;

As for the rest of you that took the time to review, thank you very much~3 I love them all ^^;

Any who… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

********

_I'm willing to strike a deal with you_

Memories flooded her dreams. It was all she could do to try and wake up. Tossing in her sleep, Alice clenched and unclenched her fists. It was like it was happening all over again.

_You do a favour for us_

_Groaning lightly, Alice turned rolled so that she was lying on her stomach. Hair splayed all around her, she eventually shot up in her bed, gasping, planting and shaking. Tears had collected in the corners of her eyes, and she ached all over. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She didn't want to be alone. Turning on the bedside light, Alice let her feet slip from her bed. Sliding from the covers, she stood beside the bed for a moment to compose herself before she walked over to the bedroom door. Opening it slowly, she peeked out into the hall. Both the March Hare and the Mad Hatter had light coming from under their doors. Walking slowly and quietly down the hall, she stopped outside the Mad Hatter's room. Bringing up a hand, she tapped of the door with the back of her knuckle._

_Taking his eyes off of his shirt, he stared at his door for a moment before rushing up from his bed. Walking over quickly, he opened his door to find a rather tired, distressed looking Alice._

"_Alice, is everything alright?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Just… Nightmares." She muttered lightly, hand resting on her stomach. She could still feel where his boot had made contact with her abdomen, and it wasn't pleasant, "Is it alright if I just sit with you for a while?" She asked softly, glancing up at the orange haired man from behind her blonde. _

"_Of course Alice." He nodded with a grin, "Stay as long as you need." He muttered as he slipped his arm around her shoulders to guide her into his room. Shutting the door behind them, he led her over to his bed._

"_Hop in." He nodded to the bed, "I was just making some adjustments." He stated as he lifted his shirt of the bed. Taking his seat once more, Tarrant continued mending his well worn shirt. Glancing over at Alice, he watched as she pulled herself up onto his bed, and laid down. _

"_Comfy?" He asked as he cut the thread, separating the loose thread from his now mended shirt._

_Nodding, Alice yawned. Tucking her hands into her sleeves, she looked up at the Mad Hatter for a moment before nuzzling her head into one of his pillows and shutting her eyes._

_Grinning at the girl, Tarrant brushed the blond strands from the girls face before sinking down into the bed as well. Arms folded behind his head, he crossed one leg over the other. Switching off the light he soon drifted off into sleep along with Alice._

* * *

_Stirring in his sleep, the Mad Hatter cracked an eye open. Things were different. He turned his head to the side, glancing down at the blond girl that lay next to him, only to find that she'd taken his side hostage. Arms still folded behind his head, he found that Alice had managed to go from the complete opposite side of the bed, to clinging to his side, hand splayed out in his chest. Grinning lightly, he let his right arm out from under his head to grab the blankets that Alice had all pushed behind her. Pulling them over the girl, he slipped them over himself as well. Wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, he lay his head back on his left arm, drifting back off into sleep._

_********_

_~Authors Note~_

_I realise that it was SUPER short, but really, I could care less. I'm happy with it. I realise that it might even be shorter than the first chapter, but you shouldn't care about that. You should care that in one day I managed to write two chapters for you (Yes, I wrote them both this afternoon) ^^;_

_Again, thank you to Takira and Amondra. I appreciate your reviews. I also appreciate everyone else that reviews for chapters three and four. They were just so on the ball, it blew my mind(just kidding… You were very on the ball though) :P_

_I'll start on chapter 5 in the morning. I'm just too tired to write it right now. So until then~3_

_Much love!!!_

_Kylaxie~3_


	5. Show Me?

A piercing light shone through the tattered curtains, beaming down right on Alice's eyes. Nose crinkling, the fair blonde covered her eyes with the back of her hand, rubbing the sleep out of them with her knuckles as she slowly sat up. Peeking an eye open, testing to see where the light was, she found that she was all alone in the eclectic room. Frowning slightly, she slid off of the bed and made her way to the door. Hand wrapping around the copper door knob, she pulled the heavy wooden thing open, head slipping out into the dusty hallway, light streaming through more tattered curtains throughout the hall. Sliding the rest of her person out into the hall slowly, she shut the Hatters bedroom door behind her and slunk back to her room. Before she could make it there, her senses were invaded. She could her the clanging of dishes being used and she could smell the sweet aromas of pastries and breakfast meats. Allowing a faint grin to spread across her face, she continued on down the hall to the top of the stairs. Leaning in to the stairwell, she could see Tarrant's mismatched socks shuffling back and forth and doing a little hop, skip and a jig every now and then. Grinning again, Alice finally made up the courage to slowly start taking quiet steps down the stairs.

"Oh, no!" Alice heard. Eyes wide, she looked back in the Hatters direction and there he was, arms wide trying to hide what he was doing in the kitchen, "You were supposed to be in bed m'dear..." He waved a finger at her looking a little deflated.

"Beg your pardon?" She asked, slightly confused as to why her being awake was a problem.

"I was..." Tarrant paused as he turned to reveal a rickety little wooden tray that held a chipped plate of bacon, eggs and a muffin with a cup of tea made just the way he imagined Alice would like and a little glass with a dandelion sticking out, "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." He admitted with a lopsided grin.

"Oh." Alice giggled softly, "I'm sorry, had I known." She shrugged apologetically.

"Had you known, it wouldn't have been a surprise would it?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"But this is better now, because we can have breakfast together." She smiled at the disheveled man, earning a wide and toothy grin for her statement, "And then we can start planning on getting me home?" She added under her breath as if the strength of her voice made any difference in how striking her comment had been on the man.

Deflating Tarrant stared at his shoeless feet for a moment before eventually nodding.

"I suppose we could do that if it's what you really desire." He replied after a moment.

"R-really?" She asked with wide eyes.

Nodding, the Hatter turned away from the young woman, grabbing their plates and making his way to the round little table in the corner of the kitchen.

Following suit, Alice grabbed their tea and followed the man eagerly, though her eyes were sad. She was eager to go home, but there was a knot in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain.

Taking their seats, Tarrant looked up at the girl feeling a moment of courage.

"Just allow me to convince you why you should stay?" The orange haired man asked and before she had a chance to answer, "There are so many wonderful things here. Sure, there are bad things here too, but if you give me the chance to show you, I think I could remind you why you called this place 'Wonderland' when you first came..." He paused, waiting for a response, but his eager half took slight control one last time, "I think Underland really could be wonderful if you were to stay." He admitted, clearing his throat with a squeek.

Grinning at the fuzzy mans outburst, Alice stared at the food he had prepared for her.

"Show me?"

.:.:Writers Corner:.:.

I know it has been far too long since I've last written anything for this story. Recently, an uncle bestowed upon me his old computer and I stumbled over to Fanfiction and remembered how much fun I had writing this story.

So!

In celebration of my having a computer once again, here is a continuing chapter. I will not be able to update as often as I would like, but that's what work does. So, I guess I will see you all in an other couple days. Hope you all like the newest chapter, even if it is short.

Cheers,

Wicked Little Thing


End file.
